No Matter How Hard the Fight Is
by ihavesecrets
Summary: When you're marked different-even enemies, life doesn't treat you so well. They're like Romeo and Juliet, but they aren't. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter can't explain it: they're always drawen to one another and felt that the seperation between them wasn't fair. They have this fire inside of them and will do anything to save their love; even if it means rewriting their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! **

_Romeo and Juliet,_

_Hell and Heaven,_

_Hatred and Love,_

_The Darkness and the Light,_

_Good and Bad,_

_What do these things have in common? They're separated at the moment—they've been separated for a long time. Somehow, they always manage to work together and get together in the end. It really is a mystery, on why this happens―it just does: there's no sorcery behind it. When it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Fate has a way of making things come together, no matter how hard the struggle or the fight, others put up, to keep them apart._

_But is this not enough to save their love?_

_People say, love overcomes everything in the end, but not everything is true and you know it, until it finally happens to you. The power of true love or passion is stronger than anything else, but you have to be strong on the inside too. But the differences in these two beings, are not so great or important, as you may think: they're both crying on the inside for someone to hold them and love them, even in the afterlife—they're both clingy onto dear life, even if you can't see it._

_They both want to break their destinies and write their own one out._

_Every time they are near one another, these… unknown feelings come and make them impossible to understand. They ended up falling so hard for one another, the fight to keep their love and happiness, is even harder. But why is this happening?_

_The answer is simple: because one's a Slytherin―cruel, cunning and slippery on the inside._

_And one is a Gryffindor―brave, courageous and loyal on the inside._

_They're total opposites of one another in every imaginable way. But they aren't different, even though they are marked as different―even enemies. You just need to have a fire, which burns so bright in your soul, to save everything and everyone, you care deeply about. You are who you are; you can choose your destiny. It may seem that it isn't worth the fight at times, but it is. Here is the story, of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter._

"Malfoy, Draco." the professor called.

A small, thin, pale boy with slicked back hair walked up. He gave a smirk and sat on the stool in front of him. Before the sorting hat was even placed on his head, the hat made its decision:

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat boomed.

The table of green and black stood up, cheering. The teachers' just clapped too―they were afraid of his father, Lucius Malfoy; follower of the Dark Lord and he even bared the marking of a Death Eater. Draco made his way to his new house, and sat in his reserved spot. He gave one last look to the crowd in front of him and his eyes focused on a smaller boy.

"Potter, Harry."

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped eating and talking and looked up:

_Did they hear right? Harry Potter? Thee Harry Potter was in their presence?_

A short, raven haired, shy boy with broken glasses made his way through the crowd.

"Look! The scar!" someone shouted.

People stood up and ran towards the smaller boy. Whispers erupted everywhere around him. Dumbledore stood up and then sat down again, telling everyone to be silent.

Harry walked up the steps and sat down on the stool. Everyone watched with great attention―even the professors were leaning forward, with their eyes full of fear and joy.

_Harry Potter has returned._

_Harry Potter has returned._

_Harry Potter has returned! The Death Eaters didn't get to him—they're saved at last!_

No one noticed a tear roll down the giant's face. Hagrid's hands shook, as the sorting hat was placed onto Harry's head.

"Hmm…" the sorting hat said, "interesting. Cunning, very cunning on the inside―had a bad past did you?"

The hat rambled on. At this point, people were standing up and holding someone else's hand: he could be placed anywhere. Even Slytherin had a chance at the Golden Boy.

"Could be a Slytherin," the hat said.

People gasped at this. And the new Slytherin smirked his signature smirk.

"Not Slytherin…" Harry whispered.

On the train here, he learned of some interesting things about Hogwarts and how you never want to place in Slytherin. Slytherin was the house of evil.

"Why not? Why do you not want to be in Slytherin?" the hat asked, the voice filling every corner of the hall; "You sure? Then…"

Everyone leaned forward―Draco pretended not to care, but he did care inside. There was something that kept drawing him towards the 'Golden Boy'.

"GRYFINNDOR!"

The red and gold table erupted in cheers and claps. Harry timidly got off of the stool, gave a brief smile and walked towards his new home at Hogwarts.

"Come on, Harry!" two red haired boys yelled.

Even though they were only eleven, something didn't feel right about them being separated. They both simply ignored it—they were both sonly elven—and were welcomed by their houses.

_For years to come, they wouldn't know how those feelings would be getting stronger and stronger, with every waking day. Only in their sixth year, was when their worst and final battle, would come to them._

Draco's POV:

Snape called Harry to the front of the classroom, to demonstrate some potion or something, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it's Harry, he calls up to the front; watch him laugh, when he screws up," I whispered to Pansy.

She let out a high-pitched giggle. I looked up to the front of the classroom and time seemed to freeze: he looked amazing. I took a sharp breath in when I thought that, and squeezed my quill a little too hard. It snapped in half, but I didn't care: I couldn't keep my eyes off of Harry. I was beginning to get those God awful feelings again for the millionth time this year and I tried stopping them.

It's Pot―for crying out loud! I couldn't even finish a sentence, without getting the bloody feelings back a second later.

"Class is dismissed," Snape said.

I looked up from my paper. How did the potion get done in a minute? I was the first person out of the classroom; considering I ran. I needed to get my mind free of the… feelings.

"That was so fucking boring!" I complained.

People nodded and mumbled some things agreeing with me.

"It was actually interesting, if you were paying any attention."

I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Can it Granger. No one asked for your opinion."

"Whatever," she said.

She waited by the door and began to walk down the corridor with Weasley and Pot―no! His name is Harry. I sighed and ran to catch up with Pansy and some other Slytherin. My hand and robe got tangled with Po―Harry's hand for a few seconds and our eyes locked. He gave me a brief smile and I smiled back and helped him untangle our robes and hands. When our robes and hands were finally untangled, I was going to say something, but Granger and Weasley turned around. I ran down away from him and I kept running, hoping his friends didn't notice:

_Why is my heart beating like this?_

"Why were you standing near Potter?" Pansy asked me.

The other Slytherin looked at me.

"His name is Harry," I said to myself.

_His name is Harry._

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

* * *

I sat at a table in the library and lazily flipped through a book.

"Stupid Snape and his stupid homework assignments..." I groaned.

I reached for my quill and ink bottle and began writing the essay. I looked up when I heard Harry's voice and my heart began beating even harder than usual.

_Again._

I grabbed another book and tried to not look at him. He entered the aisle where I was and I got up; I needed a distraction. I began pretending I was looking for a book.

"Library closes in five minutes!" the speakers said.

I kept looking for the book I "needed". He walked over to me.

"Need help Draco?" he asked.

He used my first name. He noticed it too and casually took a step back from me.

"Umm… yeah," I said.

I was praying, that voice didn't sound as stupid as I thought it. I kept looking through the shelves and Harry, stayed by me.

"What book?" he asked laughing.

I looked at him.

"Right! Uh…" I began.

I couldn't finish my sentence―he had me at a loss for words. I looked at his lips and then back up at his eyes.

I didn't know what came over me, "this."

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I began pulling away, afraid of his reaction. Before I could―pull away―he kissed back. My arms went around his neck and his arms went around my upper body. My heart was still beating like crazy.

"Library closing!" someone shouted.

Harry and I jumped apart. I looked at him and he looked back at me. Neither one of us said anything or moved. I took a step back from him.

"Dra-"

I cut him off, "I'm sorry."

I quickly grabbed my things and ran out of the library, as fast as I could.

"WAIT!" he yelled after me.

I picked up my pace; bumping into some Hufflepuffs and turned a corner in the hallway―I touched my lips slightly, where his previously were.

Pansy's POV:

"Draco?" I asked seductively.

No response.

"Draco?" I asked again.

He ignored me and kept walking.

"DRACO!" I shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?" he yelled back at me.

Two girls jumped when he yelled. I glared at them and they nodded. They ran out of the common room.

"You stay," I told my 'servant'.

She nodded. Bella looked back down at the paper and began scribbling down answers.

"Why are you so mad? Is it because you haven't had sex yet?" I asked Draco.

He walked over to me and held his lips tightly together.

"Stop Pansy; just bloody stop whatever you're trying to do."

"Oh! That was hot!"

I leaned in and tried to kiss him. He pushed me away, before I could even touch him. Draco grabbed my drink and threw it out the window, before running up the stairs.

"I'm worried about him," I said.

The first year looked up from my homework.

"Just go talk to him," she timidly said.

"Maybe I should: good idea Bella. But you have to keep working."

I began walking up the steps and tried to make myself look good―I pulled up the school's skirt and socks undid the tie and undid a few buttons on the shirt.

"What do you think?" I asked Goyle.

He turned around from harassing a group of girls. I went into a sexy pose and the girls ran away from him and down the steps. His eyes went wide.

"I could lick you for endless hours," the oaf said.

I got out of the pose, "gross and that's never going to happen. But good―that's the look I'm going for."

"Why not?" he asked.

I pulled up the back of my skirt, revealing my ass and waked up the rest of the stairs. I laughed when he tried following me.

"Because I said so," I fixed my skirt, "and that's all you're ever getting."

I opened the door to Draco's room and walked inside, then locked the door.

"Dra?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and closed them again when saw me.

"Merlin! Put some bloody clothes on!" he groaned.

"Why? Don't you like it?" I asked.

I walked closer to him and got onto his bed.

"No," he said, "I don't. Now get out."

"Come on..."

I crawled onto his lap and licked his cheek. He tried pushing me off.

"Loosen up..." I muttered in his ear.

My hands traveled down his body and stopped before his trousers.

"Just loosen up..." I repeated.

He grabbed my wrist and threw me off of the bed.

"NO! GET OUT YOU SLUT!" he yelled at me.

"But-"

"OUT!"

I got up off of the floor and ran out of the room. He slammed the door behind me. I had some few stray tears and ran past Goyle. I stopped running.

"Goyle!" I yelled, "FUCK ME! NOW!"

He smirked and pinned me against a wall.

"Gladly."

If you can't please them, make them jealous.

Harry's POV:

I sat on the window seal―my head against the window pane―and let out a quiet sigh. I was the only one in Gryffindor Tower and I was lucky; I just needed time to think, without people breathing down my neck, and Ron and Hermione freaking out if I wasn't talking to them or to anyone in general. I watched the rain and looked across at Slytherin Tower.

_Draco._

I rubbed my eyes and touched my lips for the fifth time today: _did he really kiss me?_

_Did I really kiss back?_

"Harry?" Ron asked.

He walked into the room without any warning and put his books down.

"Harry?" Ron asked again.

He stepped closer to me and I stood up. I walked over to my cot and grabbed my wand, robe and potion's book. I didn't even bother responding to him and I hurried out of the room.

"Harry!" Ron shouted after me.

Ron followed suit and began calling for Hermione.

"'Mione!"

Footsteps came up the stairs and she walked in.

"Yes?" she asked.

Hermione put her books down on Ron's bed and looked at him.

"He's doing it again! He was doing it before I left too!"

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Just staring out the window and not talking!"

At this point, I was already out of the room.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey; HARRY!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

I walked into the common room and was tackled by a flying red head.

"Ron told me if you're acting weird again, I should tackle you," she said, "Sorry. RON!" Ginny said, and then shouted.

My ears were beginning to ring from all of the yelling and loud noises that kept happening. I sighed and rubbed my head. Ron and Hermione ran down the steps and into the room.

"Good job Gin," Ron said.

He patted her head and she rolled her eyes. They pulled Ginny off of me and I got up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked them.

Ron looked at Ginny, Ginny looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked at Ron; they all shared glances. Ginny looked down at her hands and tried to walk away, but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Hermione finally spoke up, "you've been acting weird lately: not just today. It's been going on for a while, but you never stare out the window. You're not talking as much you used to and you―"

"Can you shut up? Just because I'm acting weird, doesn't mean I need everyone freaking out." I cut her off.

Hermione rubbed her arm and walked over to where Ginny was.

"Harry! This is serious! You can't act like this!" Ron shouted, "Just tell us! You really can't keep it all inside!"

"WHO SAYS I CAN'T? I CAN FUCKING DO ANYTHING I WANT! I ALREADY HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE PLANNED OUT, SO JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I snapped.

"HARRY! Seriously? Your acting bizarre! SEE!" he threw his hands.

"Draco's right: you are just a stupid Weasley," I said.

Ginny gasped and Hermione stared at me. Ron took a step back and Hermione looked at us, both. I walked out of Gryffindor Tower―despite their cries and bickering―and into the halls of Hogwarts.

Why couldn't they just stop talking?

"Bloody," I mumbled.

Some first years smashed into me and pushed me to the ground. I sighed and picked up my books. Someone put their hand on my arm and pulled me up.

"Than―"

I stopped in the middle of the word.

"Draco?" I asked.

Saying his first name was something I never thought I could get to use to saying. He tried smirking and failed.

"Didn't except to see me?" he asked.

"Considering what happened earlier…" I whispered.

"Yeah…"

"We need to talk," he whispered.

Silence. I was about to say something, when Draco froze. I looked at him and put his finger, to his lip. I looked at him and followed his gaze to the corridor behind me.

"Where did Harry go? We need to find him!" Ginny complained.

I listened and their voices were getting louder. Why can't they just leave me alone for once?

"Come on," he said.

Draco grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the halls.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere to talk," he replied.

I nodded and we ran down the corridors. We ran past the potions room and we were lucky that Snape didn't see or hear us. We ran into the ground level toilets. He charmed the door, so no one can get in.

"Harry," he began, "we really need to talk."

"That's what I've been thinking…" I trailed off.

There was laughter coming from the stalls and I groaned. Draco put his against the cold, stone wall and let out a deep sigh.

"Of course," he muttered.

I walked over to the stalls and pounded on the doors; the laughing stopped.

"OUT!" I yelled, "ALL OF YOU!"

Some third years ran out of the stalls, and out of the room screaming. Draco walked over to me and gave me a brief smile. He redid the charm and sat on the ledge of the window. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I slowly walked over to him and sat down. I looked at Draco.

"Harry," he paused, "about earlier… when I…"

"And I… back…"

The conversation didn't have many words or adjectives so far, but at least we were talking.

"I have to tell you something." Draco stated.

I looked at him.

"IthinkImightbeinloveiwithyou―noIknowI'minlovewithyou.I'?" he slurred out.

I looked at him, trying to calculate what he had just said: he loved me? Did I hear right?

He got up and began to walk out of the bathroom, with a depressed look on his face. I felt horrible for making him upset. I got up and grabbed his wrist―he was freezing. He looked at me; he looked so scared and I pulled him closer. I trailed one of my hands over his cheek.

"Draco, I-"

I couldn't take it anymore: I crashed my lips onto his and he stumbled back in surprise. He kissed back and my arms went around his body for the second time this week and his arms snaked around my neck and pulled me closer and closer―if he pulled me any closer, we would be sharing a body. He pulled away―apparently; the body cannot survive without bloody air.

"Harry-"

"Draco-"

We actually ended up cutting each other off.

"What was so important you were trying to tell me?" I asked.

I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to hear it.

"I said:" he took a breath in, "I think I might be in love with you―no I know I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for who knows how long and is there any possibility you might like me back?"

We looked for each other for a few seconds.

"You don't know how hard saying that, was," he whispered.

His voice was shaky and Draco looked at me:

"What's your answer? Please don't leave me hanging!" he whined.

I kissed his lips again, "I think it's a greater possibility then you actually think."

He kissed back. Some was trying to open the door and we pulled apart.

"No. One. Can. Know. About. This." Draco said.

I nodded. He kissed me again and God, he can work wonders with his tongue. He rested his head on my shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"What does 'this' mean?" I asked Draco.

"I don't know―maybe… only if you want to..."

"Draco?"

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled.

"Will… will you be my boyfriend?" I stuttered.

"Yes," he whispered shyly.

Draco was actually shy—and it was adorable. We just stood there and there was more silence. I smiled and kissed his lips once more, before reaching for my wand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. He gave me a simple kiss on the check and walked over, to grab his things.

"I'll send an owl to you, okay?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"But, I th―"

I cut him off, "we are. Because barely anyone in Hogwarts knows what a phone or a laptop is; to our advantage, that's what we'll use."

"A what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Just send an owl, but leave it discrete!" I said.

I walked out of the toilets after him, and I was trying hard to get rid of my goofy grin: the harder I tried, the bigger the smile got.

Hermione's POV:

"I can't believe he would say that…" Ginny mumbled.

"And he agreed with Malfoy!"

I sat down in the Gryffindor common room. Something defiantly was going on.

"I don't know..." I said.

Ginny put her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ron wrapped an arm around his sleeping sister.

"Hermione, this isn't Harry. He would never say anything like that, or act weird. He's an open book—until now!"

I nodded.

"Ron… what was he doing again, when you walked in?"

"Just staring out the window and was really quiet," he replied.

"Why would he stare at Slytherin Tower?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Every time you look out any of the windows in Gryffindor Tower, all you see is either Slytherin Tower or... nothing."

"Oh. You don't think this has to do anything with Malfoy, do you?"

"Maybe..."

Harry walked into common room and then walked up the steps, wearing the biggest grin ever.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, "He looked drunk… ish."

"Why were his lips puffy?" I asked.

**Hi everybody ;) Was this first chapter alright? There's bit of a cliffhanger (I think) at the ending of this chapter and I was hoping this chapter would be longer, but I'm facing some writer's block at the moment. Anyways, please review! I'm open to all criticism and commentary!**

**Live, laugh and unicorns,**

**ihavesecrets**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say, that the beginning of every chapter will have some paragraphs in italics and a memory—I might have some italics and memories in the ending of the chapters too. Now onto the chapter!**

_Secrets are the beholders of love, hatred and the past—what will we be, without them? Some secrets are so little they can't be considered secrets; but other times, the secrets are so big, your image and who you are change just like that._

_One crack, two cracks, and then three cracks—then everything is gone. Everything just turns to dust. Life is like porcelain in many ways—once it begins to crack, it shatters. It ends up hitting you in the face like a million lightning bolts and you don't even see it coming: just like life. Sometimes these things happen and you have no idea how to react or what to except. What happens in the end, you never predict._

_Even if do predict it, it can still happen differently. The outcome of things in the end is better; you just have to go through the pain first._

_The future is something we all fear—even if don't show it. One choice you make can change your whole life: even if it's how to wear your hair one day. You may leave your room one morning, thinking you have everything planned out and no one will know what's really going on._

_When you are sorted into a certain file of existent, there's no secretary to go to and change the file for you. The file has been written and now you are just simply editing it; you can scratch out some lines and words, but the underlining storyline or basis, stays the same. But sometimes, you can rewrite it—it's not an easy task, but someone has to do it. Someone else has been writing your biography, and now, it's time for you to be the author and everyone else to be the readers._

"I, I can't be a wizard. Magic doesn't even exist!"

"It does Harry—your parents weren't killed in a car crash. Magic killed them: dark magic," the elder wizard whispered.

Three people—an aunt, an uncle and a cousin—stood cowering in the corner. Why did they let this freak into their home? He could harm their beloved son.

"Lie! They're horrible to me, but they wouldn't lie—her sister died!" the eleven years old cried.

_Would they lie?_

_When you're younger, you don't know when someone is lying to you. You're just so innocent and carefree when a child—even in the worse situation. Even as you grow older, you can still be so innocent and carefree—sometimes you become so innocent and carefree on the inside, you become cold and horrible on the outside. When that happens, there's always someone who sees past that and knows who you really are on the inside._

* * *

Harry's POV:

I didn't want to face Ron and Hermione at the moment, so I tried walking as fast as I could past them and up towards the boys' wing.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

I sighed and stopped walking. Ron stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm not some stupid Weasley."

He then punched me in the face and I took a step back.

I looked at him, "Yeah… sorry about that…"

He rolled his eyes and Hermione dragged him away.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"None of your business," I said.

I began walking back up the steps, but she grabbed my arm.

"Harry," she started, "please?"

"Let me think: no."

I kept walking and bumped into some third years.

"Move," I said.

They moved and I opened the door.

Draco's POV:

"Why does he choose me?" I whispered to myself.

"Who chose you?"

I turned around to see Pansy standing by the Great Hall smirking. Even though it was dark inside of the castle, you could still see my crimson red blush. She looked at me and walked towards me—her smirk grew and I noticed that she had purple marks all over neck.

"You can't go a day without sex, can you?" I asked her.

I was trying to cover my blush and self-question, by being snarky.

"No I can't," she said, "who chose you? And why were you so pissed and weird earlier?"

"It's none of your business," I said.

"Yes it is: your lips are red, your hair looks like shit, and your shirt is wrinkled—oh my God! You finally banged someone! Who was it? Was it good? What house is she in? Do I know her? How slutty is she? Does she have a big ass? Is she—God damn it! Draco! Answer me!"

"Stop is Pansy! I didn't have sex!"

She titled her head, "oh. So you had oral then?"

I hit my head against the cold stone wall and I really wanted to strangle her right now. I lifted my head off of the wall and leaned my back against it.

"No Pansy; I didn't have sex—all types of it—and it's none of your bloody business!" I said.

She rolled her eyes and walked closer to me.

"Dra, tell me the truth. Who did you bang?"

"Oh my God! SHUT THE BLOODY UP!" I yelled at her.

I walked the other way down the corridor.

"Dra, tell me the truth. Who did you bang?"

I stopped walking and turned to see Ginny standing there.

"Oh my God…" I muttered to myself.

Why can't I be by myself for a few minutes?

"Listen up: Harry was acting weird and bitchy earlier. And we think you have something to do with it. So spill," she said.

She put her hands on hips and stared at me.

"I don't know why he's acting weird. Don't you ever think that maybe it has to do something with having his whole life being written out?"

Her body eased, "that's what Harry said, before he stormed out of the tower."

Wow, I didn't predict that would be correct.

"I don't know. He'll be fine—I'm pretty sure things are going to change."

I began walking again.

"Why are you being civil?" she called after me.

I ignored it and continued walking.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I looked up and the stone work was lighter and the corridor was much warmer. Red and gold, purple and blue ribbons were hanging from the ceilings.

"Oh my God…" I said.

I walked the other way when I saw Pansy and I ended up here.

"Shit… which way?"

You would think that I would know my way around the castle by now, but not this wing. I began walking again and the temperature was rising and more noises were coming towards me. I hid behind a corner and waited for the voices to pass. I let out a sigh and went back into the corridor—I was hopelessly lost probably; I couldn't ask someone for help—that would be so embarrassing and stupid on my part. I jumped when arms went around my waist.

"You seem lost…"

I leaned back into the embrace and rolled my eyes:

"You have no idea," I said.

I turned around and Harry smiled at me.

"Why are you in this part of Hogwarts?" he asked me.

"I was originally hiding from Pansy—who almost found out, but now she thinks I banged someone and now I guess I'm hiding from the Weasley girl."

Harry laughed, "I'm hiding from them too—well not Pansy at least. And what do you mean she almost found out?"

"She was waiting by the Great Hall and saw me. She said I looked a little… disheveled and so she amused sex. Apparently, I banged a girl who is a slut, big boobs and is fat pretty much."

"EW; I didn't need to know the last part."

"Too bad," I said.

I kissed his lips and put my arms around his neck. He sighed contently into the kiss. He pulled away when we heard people coming.

"I wonder what's going on with Harry," Hermione said.

Harry put his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Of course," he said.

They left and I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't they ever leave you alone?" I asked him.

He shrugged and I wrapped my arms around his body. He leaned into my body.

"I don't know; no one can," he said.

"At least you don't Pansy strangling you, about your sex life."

Harry lifted his head off of my shoulder, "can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Are you, a virgin?" he asked.

"Um…" I was embarrassed, "yeah. Are you?"

"Yes."

We didn't say anything for a couple minutes—I just enjoyed having Harry in my arms.

"We should go somewhere else," Harry finally said.

"Okay, but where?"

"My… room?" he asked.

I kissed his lips.

"No duh."

He smirked at me.

"Wait—people will see me."

Harry smirked again and reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out some cloth.

"Um… Harry?" I asked him.

He smiled and put the cloth over his head.

"No way!" I said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me under. We began walking towards Gryffindor Tower and Harry was laughing at my reactions to be invisible.

"Well sorry, it's not everyday someone is invisible," I said.

"Unless you're me."

He kissed my head and we walked into the common room.

"I don't think anyone is in here," he whispered.

I raised my eyebrows and he pushed me onto the couch. He leaned down to kiss me, but as luck would have it, we heard Granger and Weasley.

"Damn it."

I got off of the couch and ran with Harry to the corner. He sat on the ground and pulled me onto lap. The cloak was over us and I felt like laughing. I blushed when Harry put his arms around my waist.

"Oh my God! Harry look!" I whispered.

"Ron and Hermione are talking. So?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed.

"Merlin!"

"They're not talking Harry."

"I can't watch this!"

Harry his head behind my back and I covered my eyes, as Weasley failed at a strip tease and Granger laughing.

"Somebody kill me," Harry said.

I adjusted my position and put my head on his shoulder laughing.

"Stop! Ron! You're horrible!"

Harry made a gagging noise and I kissed his neck.

"Draco… please kill me!" he said laughing.

"We should probably be quieter and no."

He stood up and I clung to him, so the cloak wouldn't fall off of our bodies. Harry nodded towards the stairs and we quietly walked up them. We entered the room and Harry threw off the cloak. I pinned him against the wall and dominated his mouth. He kissed back and my stomach was still jittery from kissing him.

"OH MY GOD!"

Harry and I jumped apart, to see Ron standing there.

Harry's POV:

"Ron! It's not what you think!" I said.

I looked at Draco and his eyes were wider then plates.

"Really? I just saw you and Malfoy snogging!"

Ron lunged at me and pinned me against the wall, with full force.

"What's going on Harry? And you're not leaving until you answer!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Once upon a time, four kingdoms—Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff—were all separated from one another: the kingdoms rarely ever collided. Why they were separated; is a mystery; they may different, but how different are they?_

_In the Kingdom of Slytherin, their ruler set out to destroy the Kingdom of Gryffindor—even if it's the last thing he ever does. During the time of war, a little boy was born in the kingdom—his name was Draco Malfoy. His father was respected and feared by everyone in the kingdom; he was a powerful wizard and he followed the Dark Lord and set out to destroy anyone who doesn't agree with them. His son was very fragile on the inside; his parents were never around the little boy and he was learning that being dark and rude, was the way everyone was._

_The Kingdom of Gryffindor was waiting for the 'Golden Boy' to return to them and help destroy the Kingdom of Slytherin and thee Dark Lord. The little boy, Harry Potter, was as fragile as the little boy in the Kingdom of Slytherin; he never had his parents around—for they were killed by the Dark Lord and his ruthless army of killers—_

_Death Eaters._

_The little Gryffindor was learning that life wasn't perfect and you couldn't control your own life: people controlled it for you. He was more scared than anyone else in the kingdom, and people were always trying to meet him: but he didn't know why he was so special and why they hated the Kingdom of Slytherin—he was only a little boy._

_The two kingdoms were fighting ruthlessly and people in the two kingdoms were dying; two other kingdoms—the Kingdom of Hufflepuff and the Kingdom of Ravenclaw—were now getting involved in the war. People in the four kingdoms were battling each other and losing loved ones—but why was this war even going on? They're different and never go near each other._

_One day—while the war was still raging—the little Slytherin boy; now much older, ran away from his dying kingdom against his orders. In the Kingdom of Gryffindor, the 'Golden Boy' had also ran away—and people were frantic. Was their savoir dead? The kingdom demanded to the Kingdom of Slytherin, to know where their 'Golden Boy' was and the other kingdom had no idea and demanded to know where their 'Dark Prince' was; neither kingdom knew._

_The Gryffindor was running as fast as he could and stopped when he saw the Slytherin—it was like time had frozen and they were the only ones._

"_You're a Gryffindor—why are you running?" the Slytherin asked._

"_I have too much accepted of me and what kingdom? It's all ashes," he replied._

_The Slytherin extended his hand towards the Gryffindor:_

"_Me too," he whispered._

_The 'Golden Boy' grabbed the Slytherin's hand and time began to move forward again. They walked—hands still intertwined—into the middle of the battle ground and everyone went silent._

"_DRACO!" a man yelled._

_He ran towards his son and tried to separate his son's hand from the other boy's, but he wouldn't budge. People from the Gryffindor Kingdom tried too; but they were also failing._

"_No," both boys whispered in unison._

_The Ravenclaws dropped their wands and the Hufflepuffs stopped too—this was what they were fighting? The kingdoms mixing together?_

'_We're leaving," the Ravenclaws said and they apparted out of the battle ground._

"_Us too," the Hufflepuffs said._

_Only the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were left on the field—_

"_Stop fighting father," the Slytherin said._

"_Never—you are no longer my son."_

_The older Malfoy apparted and went back to his manor, where his beloved wife was._

"_Please stop this," the Gryffindor said._

"_Why?" the Gryffindors asked, "you're a Gryffindor: you are supposed to be loyal."_

_They too apparted. Draco and Harry were the only ones left on the field and they looked at one another—there was no more fighting left to do._

**A/N: No memory at this moment—it's in the middle of the chapter! But, I do have some paragraphs, which don't have a POV (Point of View).**

The Moon had ruled the night, but the Sun was coming out and was ready to rule the day—even with the Sun rising, it didn't feel like it was: everything was getting darker and darker, instead of lighter. Gryffindor Tower wasn't full of its normal warmth—it was filled with coldness; it slowly, was beginning to represent Slytherin.

"What's going on Harry?" the Gryffindor's 'friend' said, "why were you snogging Malfoy? Or was Malfoy snogging—no, raping you?"

A pale teenage boy stood behind the yelling Gryffindor and looked at his lover—he was pinned against the wall and was struggling to get free of the tightening grip on his neck. The 'Golden Boy' looked at the Slytherin and their eyes locked—emerald orbs met grey orbs. The Slytherin grabbed the yelling Gryffindor's shoulders and began pulling him off of Harry; he wasn't the strongest compared to the insane Gryffindor—Ronald Weasley, but he was giving it a shot: the person, who made him smile for the first in forever, was being pinned against the stone wall.

"LET HIM GO!"

Ron turned around and pushed Draco to the ground—he looked like he was on fire.

"Not until he tells me what the fuck is going on!" he was yelling, but his voice stayed quiet.

"R,RON! Please!" Harry stuttered, "I was kissing Draco! Please—let me go!"

"You're gay and a traitor?" he asked Harry.

Ron raised his fist at Harry—ready to punch, but Draco ran over and grabbed Harry's arm and apparted them out of the cold Gryffindor Tower. Draco brought himself and Harry into Hogsmade's center. People were walking around and didn't notice the two boys standing there.

"Draco…?" Harry whimpered.

The Slytherin looked at his lover:

"Harry," he simply said.

Both boys looked at each other and ran out of the center; they were petrified.

Ron stood in Gryffindor Tower and cursed under his breath:

"He's a bloody gay traitor…"

_After the war, all four kingdoms changed—they still were enemies overall, but they weren't enemies at the same: it was this weird relationship between all of the kingdoms. Slytherins stilled hated the Gryffindors; more so now, and Gryffindors hated the Slytherins. The two kingdoms were nicer to one another, because of the two boys. _

_Now, only if this fairytale was true and not a dream of the two star crossed lovers…_

Ron's POV:

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her book, "yes? What was going on upstairs? People were waking up and complaining."

"I walked in on—we need to talk somewhere more private," I said.

She gave me a look and put her book down.

"Why? Oh my God, what did you do?"

Hermione got up and walked over to me—I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of Gryffindor Tower.

"Ron? What's going on?"

She stood up on her toes and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"I walked in on… I don't even know what."

"This cannot end well, can it?" she joked.

I looked at her and she wiped the smile off of her face.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"I walked in on Harry."

"Um…" she paused, "okay? His your best mate—it's not like it's the first time you've done in to him, or he's done it to you!"

"Snogging Malfoy."

Her face went white.

"Draco Malfoy?"

I nodded at her—her eyes went wide.

"Please tell me you're joking!" she begged.

"I'm not," I said grimly.

"Oh my God… why would he snog him? He called me a…"

"I know. Now he's gay and a traitor!"

"Ron, we've kind of guessed if he was gay for a while, remember? I'm fine with it: but Draco Malfoy?"

I nodded, "and I kind of punched him a few times and then almost hurt Malfoy."

Hermione walked back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"'Mione? Where are you going?"

"When Harry comes back, I'm beating his ass."

_God I love this girl._

Pansy's POV:

"Weasley girl!" I yelled down the corridor.

She stopped walking and turned around—I can see why every boy loves her body.

"Yes?" she asked.

She ran a hand threw her hair and planted her hands on her hips.

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked her, "I'm getting worried about where he is."

Her stance lightened, "I thought you were going to blast me to bits."

"Why would I do that? I don't hate you—I have nothing wrong with you."

I looked at her and smiled: if I wanted my answer, I would have to play nice.

"Oh. I was talking to him earlier—he was heading towards Gryffindor Tower; he actually looked a little lost!"

I pretended to laugh.

"Thanks!"

I ran towards Gryffindor Tower and left a very confused girl standing there.

Ginny's POV:

"That was… odd…" I said to myself.

I began heading back towards Gryffindor Tower and saw Pansy looking at the ceiling.

"You're lost, aren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Want me to show you?"

She nodded. I walked towards her and she put her arms in the air and yawned. We walked in silence and she followed closely behind.

"Draco?" she called.

She kept calling his name and we stopped when we got to the tower.

"He wouldn't be inside—there's no way he would be let in."

"Oh, well thanks anyways."

She turned on her heel and began to call for him again. I shook my head and walked inside.

"GET HIM!"

Hermione and Ron tackled me to the ground.

"HELP!" I screamed.

Ron looked at me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Gin!"

He and Hermione go off of me.

"What was that about?"

"We…" Hermione looked at Ron, "thought you were Harry."

"Okay..." I said, "You'll never believe what just happened!"

Ron sat on be couch and pulled me onto his lap. Hermione laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw Pansy in the corridors and she was being nice to me! She was also freaking out about where Draco Malfoy was, so I helped her for a few minutes."

He and Hermione shared glances.

"What's with the glances?" I asked them, "What happened? What did you do Ron?"

Draco's POV:

I sat on the forest's ground and Harry's head was in my lap: I was stroking his hair and he eyes were shut.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Harry said breaking the silence.

His voice sounded shaky and I ran my fingers over his cheek.

"Nor can I. What would we do if this got out?"

I was panicking on the inside.

"I don't know…" he moaned.

Harry rolled off of my lap and stood up.

"Harry, if we don't go back to the castle, people will start to worry," I said, "but if we do go back, the whole school may know by then."

He sighed. I stood up too and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why can't anything ever go the way we want it? I have the worst of luck and end up losing everything I love, and people gossip about you twenty-four-seven. We're screwed Draco."

"I know we are."

He let go of me and I frowned at the loose of contact.

"Come on—you're right we should go back to the castle. But maybe not our towers…?"

I looked at him. He ran a hand threw his hair and looked back at me.

"Do explain," I said.

I really was curious about what he was going to say—I've already seen him walk around invisible, so what else can he think of now?

"If I go back to Gryffindor—let's face I'm dead—everyone there might know and Ron could have already told people Slytherin. You said Pansy was following you and asking about your sex life, so she might know by the time we get back."

Everything he said was true—

"True; but where do we go?" I asked.

I sat back down on the forest ground and he sat down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"No idea. I guess we could stay in Hogsmade—it's technically part of the castle's grounds."

People were coming and we both jolted up. I ran behind a tree, holding Harry's hand.

"I like it, but I get to pick where in Hogsmade," I whispered.

The people passed us and I let out a sigh of relief; I would die if people found us again. He smiled—for the first time in a couple hours—and looked me in the eyes:

"And where would that be?"

* * *

"I would have never guessed it, but you love candy," Harry said.

I curled up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shut up."

"No really, I always thought you were a vegan or something," he said.

I brought my head up, "a vegan or something? Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am—you're freakishly amazing body looks that way."

"You haven't seen the half of it."

I yawned.

He laughed, "we're surrounded by candy: how is this not hilarious?"

I shut my eyes and he pulled me closer—it was freezing, so we had to sleep closer; not that I minded.

"Night Draco," he said.

I kissed his neck, "night Harry."

* * *

There were noises coming from the room next to the one we were in.

"Shh! Ron no one can hear us!"

I jolted up and shook Harry.

"Harry!" I whispered-shouted.

He groaned and I covered his mouth. His eyes immediately open and I removed my hand.

"What the—"

I cut him off, "Your fellow Gryffindors are here!"

His eyes widen and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me up onto my feet. I grabbed my wand and handed him his.

"Come on," I said.

I grabbed his arm and apparted us out of the candy shop, and back to Hogwarts.

"Draco? I'll see you later; if we see it each other—when people are around, don't show emotion, I guess," he whispered.

Harry leaned in and kissed my lips. I grabbed his wrist before he walked away.

"Wait—what if people already know?" I asked, "Harry, this is serious."

"I know Draco, I know. We'll go from there."

I didn't want him to leave.

"Can you stay a little longer? It's Saturday, so we have no classes."

He smiled and walked back towards me.

"I'll stay."

Harry wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

* * *

Ron's POV:

"Blimey Hermione… that was…"

I put a clean shirt on and wiped the sweat off of my face. She brushed her hair and looked at me:

"I know. I need to tutor you in potions more often,"

I rolled my eyes.

"So… I told Ginny about what happened. She told Neville, who told Luna and some other Ravenclaws," I said.

"Wow, Ron, wow. You do know the whole school will know soon, right?"

"Um… no they want. It's not like anyone else will find out."

She sighed, "I should tutor you in everything, Ronald."

Harry's POV:

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked.

"You."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck, and sat in my neck. He kissed me. I tightened my grip of Draco's body and ran my tongue against his bottom lip.

He pulled away and I groaned. His stomach growled and he blushed.

"What? I'm hungry!" he complained.

"You are ridicules. Come on; let's get you some food before you die."

I threw him over my shoulder and stood up.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

A growl went throughout the room. He looked at me with a smug face.

"Oh shut up."

I put him down. I opened the door and we walked down the corridor.

"Look! There's Drarry!"

Draco and I looked at one another: Drarry?

People began to point at us and laugh, and walk away.

"Oh my God…" Draco squealed.

"Amber! Those are the two gays!" one girl shouted.

* * *

**Hi everybody ;) please review! I'm personally proud of myself; I was able to write this on my iPod, while on in the car for three hours! It may sound big, but to me it is. Anyways, I'll be updating hopefully this weekend-my other stories will also get updated soon! I'm deleting some of my older sotires, because my writing skills back then were absoluetly horrid!**

**Comment!**

**-ihavesecrets**


End file.
